


Missing Pieces

by tobiosmilkuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosmilkuh/pseuds/tobiosmilkuh
Summary: They say our hearts are like puzzles. You’ll need different pieces to complete you, wether it is family, love or friendship. As for Yamaguchi  he almost felt complete, but there was just one piece missingBetween Tsukishima Kei and Terushima Yuuji, who will make Yamaguchi’s heart complete?
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Missing Pieces

Missing Pieces

𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞  
They say our hearts are like puzzles. You’ll need different pieces to complete you, wether it is family, love or friendship. As for Yamaguchi he almost felt complete, but there was just one piece missing

Tsukishima. He was the last piece that Yamaguchi needed for his heart to feel complete. His best friend and crush. Tsukishima had protected Yamaguchi from his bullies. The freckled boy has always been so grateful for him. Wherever tsukki goes, yams would follow him like he's some lost puppy.

As years passed always being by Tsukki's side, the shorter boy had caught something you call 'feelings'. That weird uneasy feeling of butterflies in your stomach every time you see that one special person. He was unsure at first, but ever since they went to Karasuno together that feeling grew. His heart races now and then when he sees tsukki, he turns into a blushing mess, and when tsukki would give him his leftovers from lunch. Which most people would find either pathetic or pitiful. but for Yamaguchi, he felt happy. He feels like he's always there for him, taking care of him. That's when he knew he liked his best friend. 

————

Wednesday 9:15 pm   
Yamaguchi laid on his bed scrolling through his phone gallery. He saw a picture of him and tsukki from when they were still little kids. He giggled at the photo, he missed those days. he missed how tsukki always stood up for him when he gets bullied by the other kids. He was also there for tsukki when his older brother lied to him. He then thought of his best friend, he blushed when he did. He buried his face in his pillow. He sighed. "I want him to embrace me...I want him to love me.." He said before falling asleep.

————

Thursday 3:45 pm  
Yamaguchi decided that he would finally confess to his crush. He had invited tsukki to get some boba with him. Yams was wearing a white knitted sweater with jeans and his favorite pair of doc martens. He was standing outside of the cafe while fidgeting with his fingers, waiting for tsukki to come. he was excited and nervous. I mean, he's confessing to his best friend after all. It may or may not ruin a friendship.

He was in the middle of picking on his cuticles when he felt a pair of hands on his. "Yams, stop that". the freckled boy looked up to see tsukki standing in front of him. he had a dinosaur hoodie on and a pair of jeans and sneakers. yams giggled at his best friend's outfit.

"Why are you laughing, do I look funny to you?" the taller boy hid his hands in his pockets and looked away. "you look great tsukki!!" yams replied before dragging the blonde male inside the cafe. they had already ordered their drinks and are sitting near the window while waiting for their orders to come.

————

tsukki was listening to music with his headphones on when yams suddenly called out his name. "Tsukki..." the taller slowly removed his headphones and asked what Yamaguchi needed.

"Tsukki! I really like you!! Please go out with me!!" yams buried his face in his hands. he felt relieved that he finally said it.

tsukishima then stood up. "I forgot to tell you..uhh.."  
he scratched the back of his neck making Yamaguchi anxious. "I have a girlfriend" yams' heart shattered. "And uhh...I still wouldn't date you even if I was single..that's just disgusting" "I mean. Two guys together? Ha! Isn't that so weird??" tsukishima really meant everything he said. there was not a single lie in those words. not a single feeling of regret filled his eyes.

————

those words, those harsh words made the freckled boy's eyes water. tsukishima didn't want anyone to see that he had made his friend cry and just abruptly left. he left his own best friend there, in a pitiful state.

"w-weird..yeah.." Yamaguchi said between light sobs.

his and Tsukki's order then came, yams immediately wiped the tears from his face. and gave the waitress a small smile.

————

Friday, morning practice   
it was time for morning practice. ever since yesterday, yams never bothered to go near tsukki. it hurt him, everything he had said to Yamaguchi yesterday kept replaying in his head.

the team except for tsukki, as he didn't show up for practice today noticed that yams' serves were off. and the pinch server's eyes were severely red too.

"YAMAAAAA" an energetic tangerine ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Hinata, your very hyper today.." yams said without his usual smile. "Yeah!! Kags took me to a movie yesterday!! And we even saw Tsukishima with a girl. Probably his-" yams covered the shorter male's mouth with his hand. "Uhh no need to tell me Hinata.." he felt like crying. Sugawara noticed this odd behavior of the pinch server so he asked the younger male to see him after practice behind the gym, which Yamaguchi agreed to. 

"What's wrong?" he crossed his arms as he asked yams, his voice sounded worried and sincere at the same time.

what's wrong? Suga-san I really want to tell you! I'm hurt Suga-san..he said all those harsh words and...  
a-and..he has a girlfriend. he never told me about her... 

yams forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong Suga-san..just stressed...?" Yamaguchi lied. yams was never good at lying but it seems like his senpai believed him anyway.

the setter gave him an encouraging smile and gave his head a small pat before leaving. "take a rest sometimes yams okay!!" suga yelled as he was walking farther from the boy. yams just waved back and replied with an "okay"

he placed his hands in his pockets and walked away from the gym. he was still feeling down from what happened. 

how is it disgusting..two males in a relationship together is still love. tsukki just doesn't get it...

thoughts filled Yamaguchi's head. he lifted his head and realized that he was already in front of coach Ukai's store. he went in and looked at the different aisles. he got himself a pork bun. as he was paying for his purchase, he noticed a familiar person beside him. it was tsukki..and a girl? "can you hurry up please? my girlfriend and I have somewhere to be right now" the blonde said. tsukki hasn't noticed that it was yams and when he did yams had already left the store. 

————  
𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖   
"Kei? do you know who that boy is?" my girlfriend asked. of course, I knew. he was the boy I rejected. "No" I said with a stern voice "I don't know him, so don't talk about him" she let out a small giggle before clinging closer to my arm. "If you say so~" she sang as I paid.

————

Yamaguchi ran away from the store with tears forming in his eyes. so that was his girlfriend huh? he was hurt.

he figured that he should immediately walk home, but his feet brought him to a park instead. he sat on the nearest bench and cried into his ugly bony hands. Yamaguchi always hated how his hands looked. but when tsukki held them and called them beautiful, yams felt happy and less insecure about them. 

back at the store, he saw tsukishima and his girlfriend. "I thought best friends don't keep secrets! So why! Why didn't you tell me about HER!!" he yelled, venting his feelings out. no one usually visits this park anyway. 

he continued sobbing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..are you okay?" he looked up to his side and saw a man with blonde hair, a little darker than tsukki's. "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine.." yams managed to say. the man then sat next to him and began to rub circles on Yamaguchi's back to comfort him.   
"If you're fine, you wouldn't be crying like this," he said. "My name is Terushima, feel free to tell me what's bothering you kid" he glanced at Yamaguchi and smiled at him. he wiped Yamaguchi's tears off his eyes with his sleeve. "T-thank you Terushima-san" 

they began talking about volleyball and school to keep the comfortable atmosphere. "WAIT- your Johenzi's c-captain Terushima?" Yamaguchi blurted out in surprise. "Yeah, you guys were so cool. Yama...?" he said, his eyebrows slowly rising "it's Yamaguchi, Terushima-san" the freckled boy interrupted. "Oh right." he ran a hand through his hair before asking the younger boy a question. "So..why were you crying earlier?" he said as he tilted his head. Yamaguchi took a deep breath before telling him everything from the rejection to the girlfriend.

"WHAT-" he then turned making him face Yamaguchi and cupped his cheeks. "HE REJECTED YOU!?" "ASSHOLE!" yams gave a small giggle. Terushima who was still cupping Yamaguchi's cheeks continued speaking. "HOW COULD HE REJECT SOMEONE LIKE YOU! SOMEONE WHO LOOKS SO PERFECT-" suddenly the realization hit him. he let go of Yamaguchi's face and scratched the back of his neck, a slight tint of pink on his face. "Sorry yams..I- I was just.." yams, who was also blushing hid his face in his hands. "I-it's fine terushima-san" terushima then took his spot once again beside Yamaguchi. "Please, just call me Teru" they both nodded. 

terushima faced Yamaguchi once again with a confused look on his face. "he was your best friend, he rejected you cause he has some chick and then said it was disgusting to be gay?" yams just nodded, his face was dry from all the tears. terushima sighed before leaning back onto the bench. "Damn" that was all he said. yams suddenly decided to question the blonde male. "T-teru..why are you h-here? There are b-barely any people here" he clocked his tongue before answering. "girlfriend dumped me. Don't really care, I'm gay anyway" yams let out a small 'oh' 

————

terushima took out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Yamaguchi. "type your number" yams quickly typed out his number before handing the phone back to him. terushima saved his number as "Yamayama👶🏻" "e-eh..why the baby emoji.??" Yamaguchi asked. "You like a baby..heh" the blonde male chuckled. 

————

"Where do you live? I can take you there." teru suggested. "I-I can walk on my own terushima-san.." yams said declining the offer. teru sighed before putting a helmet on Yamaguchi's head.   
"E-ehh? What's this?" Yamaguchi questioned. "Instead of walking, I'll take you there with my motorcycle" "it's my ex-girlfriend's helmet by the way. But it fits you just fine." he gave a sly smirk while Yamaguchi blushed.

they hopped on the bike, teru wore his helmet before slowly grabbing Yamaguchi's hands and placing them on his waist. "Hold on tight" he gave this cheesy smile that made yams blush even more.

they finally made it to Yamaguchi's house. the taller male helped the other take off their helmet. (Yams is 5'11 and teru is 5'9- but can we please imagine that terushima is taller than yams? Ty) "I'll text you later yama!!" He waved before leaving. 

————  
Unknown

yams assumed that this was terushima, he saved his number as "Terushima-san" 

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san

Yamaguchi giggled at his phone screen. at least Teru is fun to talk to, unlike tsukki who always gave him dry responses like "k" or just a simple thumbs-up emoji. 

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san  
<👀>

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

Terushima-san

Yamayama👶🏻

__

_Terushima-san_

_Yamayama👶🏻_

_Terushima-san_

_Yamaguchi was blushing so much that he hid under his blanket. "A special emoji?" "I like the sound of that," he thought out loud. he then renamed his new friend's contact as "Teru🤍". he then clicked on the save button._

_Teru🤍_

____

__Yama🤍  
 _  
Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 _Yamaguchi started laughing, he hadn't laughed like this in a while. tsukki always said that his laugh was too distracting, not in a good way though. Yamaguchi just believed that tsukki was always like that. Yama🤍 Teru🤍 _Yama🤍 Teru🤍 they got so caught up in the conversation that they didn't notice how late it already was. Yama🤍 __Teru🤍 Yama🤍 liked a message Yamaguchi shut down his phone before relaxing on his bed with his arms under his head. "He's nice" he mumbled before pulling the blanket closer to him. he smiled before falling asleep. ———— 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 Yama and I said our goodnights to each other. we just met but it felt like we knew each other for a while already. I sighed. "Why is that Tsukki guy such a jerk?!" he suddenly said out loud. his roommate futamata heard him "Oi, what are you saying?" he said crossing his arms. "I met this guy earlier kinda cute. his so called "friend" rejected him for some chick!" he was so pissed off that he started speaking so fast. his roommate just rolled his eyes and laid on his bed as he slept. "Yamaguchi, you need someone better" he whispered to himself as he smirked. his roommate, clearly done with his bullshit threw a pillow at him. "Ow! What the fuck Futamata!" he rubbed the back of his head. "Stop with that shit. Your like some villain in a kdrama or something" his roommate slowly responded. "I'm a good person dumbass!" he stuck his tongue out before laying on his bed. ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 Saturday, 8:43 am I stretched my arms as I yawned. It's finally the weekend, and I get to see terushima-san once again. we just met yesterday but I felt so comfortable around him. Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 _Yama🤍 < —insert address—> Teru🤍 Yama🤍 I got up from my bed and decided to get ready. "I have some time before teru picks me up" I said to myself before heading to the bathroom and take a shower. With only a towel on my waist, I scrolled through my instagram feed for a few minutes. I then saw a post that I immediately regretted seeing. Tsukki made a post of him and his girlfriend with a caption "LOML💘" I rolled my eyes before setting my phone down on my nightstand. "What should I wear?" I asked myself as I rummaged through my closet. A daily crisis that often occurs. I ended up wearing a pink hoodie, jeans, and some vans. ———— 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 "What the fuck do I wear?" I said rubbing my chin. I settled on a black and white striped shirt, a green denim jacket, black pants, and some converse shoes. "Looking good" I said as I pointed at myself in the mirror. "You look like shit" my roommate blurted. I found a magazine lying on the floor, I rolled it then smack him on the head. "Fuck off futamata" he stuck his tongue out before focusing again on his computer. ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 it's currently 9:25 and I'm so nervous. I grabbed my phone and decided to text someone. Yamaguchi Tsukki Yamaguchi Tsukki Yamaguchi Tsukki _Yamaguchi knew that his friendship with tsukki is slowly drifting apart. He can't do anything about it though. he texted another friend instead. Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant Yamagucci🤑 <👁👄👁> Tiny giant Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant _Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant As if on cue, yams heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to the window and saw terushima standing outside with his motorcycle. Yamagucci🤑 Tiny giant Yamaguchi giggled before opening the door, there stood terushima. One hand on his side pocket and the other on his phone. "Oh, terushima-san!" I smiled at the taller male. "Yams! Come on" Teru said as he motion's the younger male to his bike. "Here" The blonde said as he helped Yamaguchi with his helmet. "Hehe, let me help you too Teru" Yamaguchi said as helped Teru with his helmet. "D-do I?" Yamaguchi asked while Terushima let out a chuckle. "Just put your hands on my waist yams." The pinch server carefully placed his hands on the other male's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Teru blushed at the action. As Teru parked his bike somewhere, Yams stared at the cafe in front of him. "We should eat first Yama" Teru said as he placed an arm on Yamaguchi's shoulders. Making yam's face go pink. ———— They sat by the bar of the cafe. And as they sat, the waiter took their orders. They were talking while waiting for their food to come when yams suddenly noticed something. "Teru, is that a tongue piercing? I've never noticed hehe" Terushima then stuck out his tongue. "Yeah..cool right?" Yamaguchi just nodded. "How does it feel though?" he was really curious as he doesn't have a piercing. Terushima leaned closer and closer to the point that they could feel each other's breath on their skin. "Like this" he said with a smirk before slowly closing the gap between them with a short kiss. Teru pulled away and leaned back in his seat. "S-sorry Yamaguchi..uhhh.." he looked away from the male across him and scratched the back of his neck. meanwhile, yams was internally screaming. ———— Karasuno group chat Shrimp King Baldi's basics Yams Noya Shrimp Sugamama_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sugamama Deadchi EnnoSHITa Naruto Kino<😁👍> Asaheehee Yams Sugamama King Shrimp Noya _Kino Baldi's basic Sugamama Noya Yams went offline ———— 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 I saw Yamaguchi sigh before he turned off his phone. "Something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head. "Everything is fine" he said in a sarcastic tone. I tilted my head at him. "Okay..my team said they saw Tsukki-" The waiter interrupted him, our order was already here. "Just eat yams, don't think about him" I said as we smiled at each other. We took pictures together and posted them on social media with matching captions since Yamaguchi suggested them. We finished eating and Yams ended up paying. I insisted that I pay, but he already had his wallet out. We went to the nearest mall and started walking around. I saw a bike shop and dragged yams in there. "e-eh? why are we in here?" "I'm buying you your own helmet so that when we go somewhere you don't have to use my ex-girlfriend's" I responded to him with a smile. "Yams look, do you like this one?" I said holding a white helmet with cat ears on it. "cat ears?" yams giggled before nodding his head. "Okay, I'll buy it for you" I quickly paid for it before yams could. ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 Teru bought me my own helmet, so I bought him some chains that he said he'd use for his clothes. We roamed around the mall buying more stuff for each other. We walked while talking and laughing. We suddenly bumped into a certain pair. I took a glance at the pair and immediately looked down, just staring at the floor instead. "Hey! watch it!" I heard Teru yell at the pair we bumped into. I tug the hem of Teru's shirt mouthing the words 'that's tsukki and his girlfriend' before anything else could happen, I pulled Teru inside a clothing store. He hugged me tightly. "Are you okay yams? your shaking.." I hugged him back, not wanting to let go. "I'm..f-fine..." I definitely was not 'Fine' ———— 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 I was at the mall with my girlfriend. I wanted to buy her the new necklace that just got released. We walked together, hands intertwined with each other, and her leaning a bit on me. I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Today, I'll buy you that necklace" She pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute oh my gosh~". (HEUXNEUSE I WANNA PUNCH YOU BOTH) We continued walking until we bumped into some people. "Hey! watch it!" One of them said, but he was pulled away into some store. I quickly took a small glance at the surroundings behind me and I saw Yamaguchi rushing inside the clothing store with someone. I squint my eyes to make sure that it was Yama. And it surely was him. 'Who was he with' I mumbled to myself. "What are you saying Kei?" My girlfriend asked. I gently squeezed her hand and said "Nothing" After buying her a necklace, she wanted to buy some shoes for her collection. She was trying on some shoes while I sat scrolling through my feed. I came across two similar posts. A picture of Yamaguchi and this guy from Johenzi eating together. I saw the matching caption that they both had "Finishing each other's ...sandwiches" I scoffed at the frozen reference. I scrolled through the comment section a bit more. tooru_official kawa's dadæ tangerinebb mamacrow yachi_ wakatoshi_ <#kimkardashian> tendoor hyena_kenma_simp_ Kozume_gamer terushima.yuuji tadashiyama rollinguuuthunda ryuu shimizu Futamataaa user728382 gayhoe hisokas_cumsock <😍😍> bob terushima.yuuji I turned off my phone and saw that my girlfriend was already trying on her 5th pair of shoes. I sighed before putting my AirPods in. After that, I dropped her at her house and then headed home. When I got home I took a short shower and threw on some clothes before watching some tv. I clicked my tongue. Why the fuck was he eating with that Terushima guy. I'm not jealous, just mad? Do I even have the right to be mad? He's been with me for years, suddenly seeing him hang out with someone else pisses me off. I shook my head before grabbing my bag to go to the library for my evening studies. It was the library that Yamaguchi and I often go to. When I arrived, I looked at the seats Yams and I often stay at. He wasn't there. I asked the librarian and they haven't seen Yamaguchi at all. Am I suddenly worried now? No ———— practice (probs 2 weeks later idk) 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 Practice was finally over and Terushima promised to pick me up. I suggested to visit the movies which he agreed. "Oi YAMA! IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIENDDD~~~" Noya-san said. I turned around and saw Teru leaning at the gym doors. I waved the other guys goodbye before heading out. I suddenly felt someone pull my wrist. I turn my head to see Tsukki. "You told me you liked me, now your with someone? Hah, slut." I didn't show that it hurt my feelings instead I smiled and smacked his hand away. "It's called moving-on Tsukishima" I clutched my bag tighter before leaving the gym with Teru. "Okay that was badass" Teru complimented me. We just arrived at the movies and were currently buying snacks. We sat on our seats and focused on the movie. ———— 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 I got home and face palmed myself. I didn't expect those words to slip out of my mouth. I called him a fucking slut. Luckily the other members didn't hear it as I whispered it in Yamaguchi's ears. "Moving-on?" Lucky you. My girlfriend had been using me all along, I only found out this morning. I heard one of her conversations with her friend. I broke up with her, but I was 'Love Starved'. I'm in need of someone to be with me and to love me. So I got back with her. (RUPOK MO BES- uh filipino things) I laughed at how pathetic I am before collapsing on my bed. ———— 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 After the movie, I took Yamaguchi to some near by beach. "The view is very pretty!!" Yams said. I sneakily looked at him. "Very beautiful indeed" I blushed before taking a candid photo of him setting it as my lock screen. "Ever since our match together-" I started speaking, he turned around and listened attentively to what I was about to say. "You stood out to me you know? Your freckles look cute" I noticed a blush forming on his cheeks. I chuckle. "You should be my boyfriend" I said calmly. He then relaxed his shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder. "Maybe I should, maybe I need to give love another chance. Maybe-" I interrupted him with my lips on his. We're rushing things now, but i'm sure it'll be worth it. I dropped my boyfriend at his house before heading back to mine. I made a stop at a nearby convenience store for a drink and saw some Karen bitching around. We glared at each other before I left the store and headed home. When I got home, I took my phone and started texting my boyfriend Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 <😳😳😳> Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 _Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 _Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 <🙈🙈🙈> Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 Teru🤍 Yama🤍 ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 I placed my phone on my nightstand and hid my blushing face under the covers. "I have a boyfriend" I mumbled. I heard a notification from my phone, it was from Tsukki... Tsukki Yamaguchi Tsukki Yamaguchi _———— 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 'You can no longer contact this number.' Fuck it, he blocked me. "Getting bold now huh?" I scoffed before sitting on the couch. Just as I was relaxing I received a text message. Dr. Kenta I read the message then turned off my phone. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. ———— Today was the day for my appointment with Dr. Kenta, my therapist I sat on the couch across him and relaxed. "You've been dealing with anxiety lately Mr. Kei" I nodded in agreement. "Is their anything you want to talk about?" I sighed before I began speaking There's this boy who I protected and treasured so much, he was always there for me at best and worst. His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. My best friend, I adored him so much I just never showed how I actually felt. Feelings for him started growing but I know that I won't be able to make him happy, I don't deserve someone like him. He needs someone better than me. That's when I met my girlfriend, I loved her I really did but she obviously never loved me. She probably dated me out of pity, I know she has someone else that she loves. Yamaguchi suddenly got close with this guy Terushima. I got jealous and mad obviously, but I don't have the right to be. I hurted yamaguchi's feelings, I called him a slut, I was homophobic towards him when I was into guys myself. I don't know what came out of me. But I regretted whatever I did. If he's happy with that guy, then i'm happy too... I told everything to my therapist. I closed my eyes and relaxed my tense shoulders on the couch. Dr. Kenta took a deep breathe before saying some more things to help me or whatever. (IDK WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING EHCJEIDJW) ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 Teru and I went out for a walk at the park, eating the last bit of our ice cream while holding each other's hand. We took a few pictures together. "Puppy~" I blushed every time Teru calls me by that nickname. "Puppy, I found someone selling yakisoba. I'll buy us some 'Kay?" He said as he planted a small kiss on my forehead before leaving. I giggled and sat on a bench to wait for my boyfriend. As I sat down I received a message from an unknown number Unknown Yamaguchi Unknown _Unknown sent a recording I listened to the recording with my phone close to my ears. I was left speechless, I never expected this to happen. But what I can expect is that, I'm happy with the relationship that i'm in and I won't be able to forgive Tsukishima anytime soon... It's too hard, I loved him but he broke my heart. I've moved on and i'm happy I close my phone then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Teru all smiles behind me. "Okay baby, I got us some yakisoba!" He kissed my cheek before sitting down beside me. "Baby? You look like you've seen a ghost" I told him what happened. I told him how Tsukishima's therapist contacted me and all. I told him everything that happened while he was gone. I don't want any secrets in our relationship. A healthy relationship? He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for telling me baby." I hugged him back and pulled away after a few minutes. We ate our food while chatting and laughing. I'm happy I met you Teru ———— 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 My roommate wasn't home so I asked Yams to stay over at my place. I lent Yamaguchi one of my hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. I stood there stiff as hell, with my eyes wide open. He looked so fucking cute in my clothes. He giggles before flopping down on my bed. 'My boyfriend- in my fucking bed-' I was blushing so hard and he tilted his head with one eyebrow raised. "Will you cuddle with me? Or..will you keep staring..?" I took the spot next to him and laid. My hands snaked up his waist and held him tightly. He buried his face deeper in my chest. "Wanna watch a movie?" He nodded and I got up to get my laptop and a few snacks downstairs. ———— 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 I was taking a warm bath with soft music playing on my speaker. Opening the instagram app, I immediately went to Yamaguchi's profile. Precisely stalking talking him. There was a picture of him and his boyfriend holding hands, eating ice cream. They looked happy, I don't want to ruin that. I scrolled down to the comment section like always. terushima.yuuji tadashiyama tangerinebb blueberry_eyes mamacrow yachi_ shimizu I sighed for like the hundredth time today before closing my phone. I got up from my bath and wrapped a towel around my waist, another towel to dry my hair. After putting on some clothes, I sat on my bed with my head resting on the headboard. I started laughing. Laughing like i'm going insane. I opened a drawer and grabbed my sleeping pills. I was only required to take ONE pill a day. After taking one pill, I took 2 more at the same time. I laughed like a maniac. I pulled my hair out of stress "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" I took a glance at my pills and shoved them all in my mouth. I'm going insane Everything turned black ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 I suddenly had goosebumps but I ignored it and continued watching the movie with Teru. I cuddled closer to him. We were halfway through the movie when my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered without looking at the called id. "Is this Yamaguchi Tadashi?" I replied with a 'yes' "I'm Tsukishima Kei's doctor, the patient had overdosed and was sent here by his elder brother. We were told to contact you. We are at xxx hospital". I hung up and ran towards Teru. "Teru! Tsukki o-overdosed..." His eyes widened. We got on his bike and went to the hospital. We were standing outside of Tsukki's hospital room. "Baby, i'll wait for you outside okay?" We leaned in for a short kiss. When we pulled away I slowly opened the door to Tsukki's room. There I saw him, laying on the bed unconscious. My hands were shaking. I took the seat next to his bed and held his hand. Tears started flowing. I was crying like there's no tomorrow. I don't care if I looked ugly at the moment, my best friend isn't doing so good. "Tsukki..my best friend. Sorry, y-your therapist sent me some recording and... I don't think I can forgive you that easily. I was hurt, you were too" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm happy with my relationship with Terushima. Don't say that you weren't good to me or that I don't deserve you, you are the best person i've ever met. You're my best friend for a reason. I hope that when you wake up, you'll fine yourself someone who loves you soooo much. Someone who can take care of you better than I could've." I held his hand tighter before slowly letting go. Bye ———— 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 10 years have passed After dropping our adopted daughter, Emiko to kindergarten I went out to visit a certain 'friend' I parked my car outside his house and knocked on his door with a black notebook in my hand. We both sat in the living room. "How are you Tsukishima?" He smiled. "Good. How about you and Tadashi?" I smiled upon hearing my husbands name. "Doing well, our daughter Emiko misses you."I looked around before speaking again "Erm..no plans of getting married still?" He sighed "I'm focusing on myself and my company for now. But maybe..soon" I chuckled before handing him the black notebook I was holding "Oh, what's this Yuuji?" I gestured him to open the notebook. "That's Tadashi journal, Emiko found it when we were cleaning the house" ———— 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 I opened the book and read a few of the pages written by high school Tadashi. 'Tsukki rejected me today..i'm hurt' 'He has this girlfriend but never told me about her' ' why is he being a jerk?' I laughed at that one. Everything that happened in high school is part of history, when I got out of the hospital I contacted the couple and talked with them. We worked things out in the end and became friends. ———— 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 I finished cooking lunch for Yuuji and I, I was washing some utensils when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around to see my husband. "When did you get home?" I said cupping his cheeks, kissing his lips after. "I dropped Emiko to kindergarten and had talk with Tsukishima, then went home to eat your food" I let out a soft laugh -TIME SKIP in the evening- I stared at the ring on hand, I'm happily married to the love of my life and raising a beautiful daughter. Yuuji sat on the bed beside me and attacked me with kisses."hey papa! No fight fight mama!" Our daughter said as she walked in our room. Yuuji carried her to the bed. "I wasn't fighting mama Emiko~" Emiko bursted in laughter as Yuuji tickled her. I smiled at the two. When it was time to sleep, Emiko slept in between Yuuji and I. THE END______________ _


End file.
